


The Dark Phoenix Spies

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Good Death Eaters, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: James and Lily did not trust the light or Dumbledore and became Spies for the Dark Lord.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

A threesome group came into the halls of Gringotts to get their wife lady Potter-Black a inheritance test at the bank. Lady Lily Potter-Black was the wife of two Pureblood Lords, they were Lord James Potter and Lord consort Regulus Black-Potter. James Potter was the dominant of the group he claimed both Lily and Regulus, all three did not trust the Headmaster.

There were a lot of things about the man that didn't make sense other than the fashion choices of course. What he preached about all three one he could not and would not tolerate Slytherins, even though both James and Lily should have been in the house of snakes.

As they met with their account manager the goblin brought a potion and an enchanted parchment and only pricked her finger to have it tell her of her heritage where she got her magic from. As it turned out she was an Heiress of the Ravenclaw line and Slytherin line. She was related to the dark Lord, the news would be delivered immediately from Regulus.

Regulus Black the heir to the Black Bloodline strode to the Manor that was used for Death Eater meetings he bowed to the Dark Lord. "My Lord." Regulus said to attention from his dark master who looked at his follower with curiosity.

"Rise Regulus." Voldemort said to his follower who rose gracefully but he was skittish even his master picked that up.

"Lily Potter-Black is not a muggle born my lord she is in fact products of the Slytherin and Ravenclaw squibs my Lord she is related to you." Regulus told the Dark Lord who sharply looked at him with an unreadable look.

"I knew it! She was too powerful to be a mere mudblood." Voldemort hissed out Lady Potter-Black came from powerful blood lines like himself Slytherin but she is the heiress of the Ravenclaw bloodline. Both Regulus and Lord Potter chose well with their lady.

"Indeed my Lord both James and Lily distrusts Albus but if you need spies for you in the Order of the Phoenix?" Regulus suggested to the Dark Lord, yes thst would work who would think a prince of the light like James Potter and a Muggleborn witch would be his followers.

"What a brilliant idea Regulus make it happen." The Dark Lord said and Regulus inclined his head at his Lord.

"I’ll let them know my lord." Regulus said and stood up and walked away from his lord and to tell his lord husband and lady what the Dark Lord said to him he went to Potter manor his Lord husband's ancestral home and went to hind his husband and wife.

"Consort Potter-Black" Tookey said as the elf greeted him and he gave the elf his cloak to hang up for him it did take Lily two years of Regulus and James to tell her that house elves need with a and wizards to be bonded to or they would die.

"Where is my husband and wife Tookey?" Regulus asked the house elf and he looked at Lord consort Potter-Black and told his master the truth.

"Lord Potter and Lady Potter-Black are in your room trying to make a young master." Tookey replied and Regulus understood everyone is always going on and on about heirs and his and James lines needed an heir or two. He went to their room and saw a very naked and a very sweaty James and Lily they were moaning and James let out the biggest growl that sounded animalistic that he knew James had came inside Lily.

"Reg! Get naked now! I’m impregnating you next!" James said to his consort and Regulus started to take off his clothes for his lord husband.

"At once my lord husband." Regulus said and made James smile at him, James loved to see Regulus and Lily naked. Regulus prepared himself for the length and girth of his husband as his Indian descent made it large and James definitely knew how to use it to bring him and his lover pleasure.

"Good little consort, good little wife." James cooed at them and Regulus got on all fours making him and Lily side by side his ass facing James. Lord potter gripped his hips and slowly pushed into him making Regulus feel full. Both men groaning for different reasons James feeling the tight confines of his consort and Regulus with having his lord husband inside of him. "I can’t wait to make you both pregnant with my children." James moaned out.

"Yes Lord Husband more James." Reflux told his husband who was more than happy to oblige his consort and thrusted into Regulus like there was no tomorrow. Neither had told Sirius they were together the elder black would probably have a fit over it like it something that affected Sirius Black personally.

"Merlin Regulus you’re so tight! It’s like I’m breaking you in again!" James hissed out and Regulus agreed that James was taking his virginity all over again. But that does not mean that James did not make it enjoyable for both males.

“My lord husband harder!” Regulus demanded of James who was more than happy to oblige his consort the thrusts became harder and tougher Just like the males liked it. Regulus was close and he knew his lord husband was as well.

“That’s it my little consort let me give it to you roughly.” James grunted he was so close to filling his lord Consort with seed and hoped it took within him and their wife. The Potter, Black, Ravenclaw and Slytherin Bloodlines were going to live through their children.

“Please my lord husband give me your essence!” Regulus begged James who was near spilling his seed on the bed.

“I’m going to give it to you!” James yelled out filling Regulus with his seed he wanted an heir they all needed heirs. Regulus groaned as he too spilled his own seed on the bed both males collapsed on the bed panting Regulus could feel James’ sweat on him.


	2. Chapter 2

who both males were panting after that and neither wanted the other to leave, while both were aware of another person in the room their wife Lady Potter-Black. James climbed off of his consort he could see his seed coming out of Regulus' hole like he seeing it from Lily's when he or Regulus had fucked her.

"I do hope Regulus and I become pregnant James." Lily said and James agreed with her not to mention he would love his wife and consort if they were pregnant. Perhaps he should be sucking on their nipples and getting them used to the sucking sensation of that. As if their child was sucking on their nipples for breast milk to feed them and he could not wait until got to watch them.

"I do too my little wife." James replied looking at his naked spouses he loved them and even though Regulus' family first disliked the idea of Regulus marrying a Muggle born witch like Lily Evans Potter. The witch however proved them all wrong, she was the epitome of a Pureblood witch with grace and style. Her way with a wand was quite a surprise with her duelling rivalling that of Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, as the two would always have a random duel.

"Although I do not think it is a good idea with me pregnant and in the service of the Dark Lord." Regulus said to his spouses. James understood that but surely the Dark Lord would understand that he and James needed to have heir together. Then Regulus would not be on raids and then he and Regulus would not have to fight when the Order and the Death Eaters go up against each other. James did not want to go against Regulus or anyone to be up against Regulus and if they hurt him James would have to hurt them no one touched his consort.

"Oh I think you will be pregnant and the Dark Lord won't say a thing." James said to Regulus as James would go to their meetings in Regulus' place. Especially since he was would be able to give the Dark Lord information about The Order of The Phoenix, since the Headmaster trusted him and Lily that he would tell them things that no spy for the Dark Lord could tell him.

"James, what happens if he finds out?" Lily asked their lord husband and the triad knew who she was talking about it was Albus Dumbledore, Lily did not appreciate the fact that the Headmaster saw it fit that he tell her whom she should marry. She would have made that decision by herself, Lily knew that the Headmaster had gotten into her husband's head about them being together.

"I'm pretty sure my lord would help him being distracted we all know how Dumbledore won't lift his finger until the last minute." Regulus said to them it was true since the rise of Dark Lord Voldemort Dumbledore would let everyone else fight before showing up last minute or the fight was over.

"So devious my little dark wizard." James praised Regulus while the Potter Lord Consort blushed their wife laughed at the duo. While neither James or Lily was not Light as they were not Dark but Grey in magic, while Grey magic was both Light and Dark it was not really touched upon in the magical world. Hogwarts taught all Light magic and discouraged any Dark or Grey magic despite not everyone having Light cores.

"Thank you, James." Regulus said as he was blushing from the praise of his Lord Husband, he would not admit it but James made him feel like he was a teenager once again. Most thought the Black Family would not be like this to another man, but here Regulus was doing just that.

"Very much so." Lily said to the two and James agreed with her, but he knew out of the three of them Lily was more devious than Regulus. They all knew it but the outside of their home the public thought her a doting wife for the both of them, she had them fooled.

"Although not as devious as our dear wife." Regulus said to James who wholeheartedly agreed with his consort. Their lady could have well been in Slytherin with how well she played people it was one of the many things that James and Regulus loved about Lily.

"The snake in lion's clothing who knew." Was all that James said about that it had shocked certain families when Lady Potter-Black would show such cunning worthy of Slytherin himself. Lily Potter-Black loved to play mind games with people she liked to make them think that she was an ignorant muggleborn. Which she was not but Lily found it funny when they all thought she did not understand how the Wizarding World worked.

"Well, it's a good thing no one other than the two of you knows how truly devious I can be." Lily said to her husbands who wholeheartedly agreed with Lily the trio began to redress themselves as they were all hungry.

Their house-elves would make sure they were properly fed after their trying to produce a child. The elves knew and no one truly understood House-Elves magic since there were no studies about it since no one wanted to know. Some were surprised at how Lily Potter-Black was with the elves despite her muggle heritage.

"We have such great elves." Lily said looking at the meal their elves had made for them after trying to get inseminated by James Potter. Both Lily and Regulus knew if he got either one of them pregnant he would be quite smug about it. Letting the whole world see that he got them both knocked up having the future Black and Potter lines flourish.

“Could you imagine Lucius’ face when we have a heir to Black Bloodline? I’ve always known he wanted to be proxy to the Black seat since his marriage to Narcissa Malfoy nee Black.” Regulus said to the triad they all laughed since Lucius had wanted more power than what he had since Sirius and Regulus has not yet had an heir not from trying in Regulus’ case.


End file.
